Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 3
| StoryTitle1 = Friendly Fire | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker1_1 = Cam Smith | Colourist1_1 = Marte Gracia | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis1 = At Zodiac's headquarters, Scorpio requests for Gemini to give him his horoscope. Gemini tells him that if he takes risks he will be greatly rewarded, but that if he hesitates S.H.I.E.L.D. will win. Scorpio tells Aries and Taurus that they're moving out and to round up the troops. When Aries asks if he wants the best and brightest or red shirts, Scorpio states cannon fodder will suffice and that if they want results they can't care about the risks. In New York City, J. Jonah Jameson announces Peter Parker's arrival, proudly boasting that he's like a father to Peter. As Jonah lapses into an anti-Spider-Man tirade, Peter cuts him off and announces that Parker Industries' New York City offices are up and running, lighting up the newly renovated Baxter Building. At a nearby pub, Johnny Storm watches in outrage as Peter quips that the building needed a fixer-upper, and runs from the bar, transforming into the Human Torch. Flying to the Baxter Building, he finds himself caught in the same plexiglass cage once used to capture Spider-Man. Peter, now in costume, pokes fun at Johnny for getting caught, but as Johnny's rage escalates he asks to be given an opportunity to explain himself. Johnny furiously shouts that he had his chance, and Spider-Man punches him through a wall to keep him from revealing his secret identity. Clayton Cole watches as their brawl trashes the office and wonders if he should suit up as Clash to break up the fight. As Johnny berates him for almost decapitating him with that punch and for buying the Baxter Building after everything the Fantastic Four did for him, Spider-Man gets a call from S.H.I.E.L.D. Johnny offers to put their fight on hold so he can answer it, but Spider-Man says it's low priority, so they resume their brawl. In the Helicarrier over the East China Sea, S.H.I.E.L.D. is coordinating a global strike against the Zodiac. Mockingbird tells Nick Fury that Spider-Man isn't answering. Fury tells her to try again as they need their brightest for this. Zodiac then launches an attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, shutting it down and causing it to crash into the ocean. As Zodiac storms the Helicarrier, Mockingbird informs Nick that Scorpio is his uncle, to which Nick says the family reunion can wait. Back at Parker Industries, Spider-Man surrenders, pointing out they've done over a hundred thousand dollars in damages to his stuff. He asks Johnny, for the sake of their old friendship, to at least try to talk things out with him. Johnny puts himself out, and Spider-Man offers to take him on a grand tour. Opening the door to the head office, he introduces Johnny to Harry Osborn, who Johnny recognizes as the Green Goblin's son. Harry explains that due to his father's infamy he's now using his mother's maiden name, "Lyman", and is in charge of the New York office when Peter is out of town. When Johnny expresses incredulity at Peter hiring the son of his archenemy, Spider-Man states that Harry's good at business, and Harry adds that he's Peter's best friend. To prevent Johnny from outing him to Harry, Spider-Man ushers him out of the office and down a hallway that Johnny recognizes as leading to his old room. Spider-Man tells him that it's now a washroom, before offering to show him the vehicle bay. Spider-Man offers to pop some of the hoods and tinker around like old times, but Johnny notices the Spider-Mobile. Outraged that Peter built a new Spider-Mobile without him, Johnny flames on and punches Spider-Man through the ceiling and into the office. Worried that their fight will destroy the building, Clayton equips his sonic bracers. On the Helicarrier, Scorpio breaks into the holding area and melts open the cell holding Leo. Leo informs him that he didn't tell S.H.I.E.L.D. anything, and Scorpio applauds his loyalty to the cause, but states that the attack wasn't a rescue mission. As Leo expresses confusion, Scorpio blasts him with the Zodiac Key, reducing his body to a pile of ashes, and then coldly states that Leo failed his mission and failed to kill himself. Scorpio then orders the Zodiac troops to retreat into the ocean, where Pisces' ships are waiting. At Parker Industries, Clayton blasts the Human Torch with his sonic gauntlets, ignoring Spider-Man's order to stand down. Irritated, Spider-Man steps behind a demolished wall and retracts his costume before stepping out as Peter Parker and reprimanding Clayton for using his Clash-tech. Clayton begs Peter not to fire him and Peter tells him that he won't, but that they will talk later. Johnny also stands down, and Peter shows him to the main lobby, stating that if Johnny had come in through the front door like a normal person then it would have saved a lot of hassle. Johnny looks up at a massive statue of the Fantastic Four and their children, which Peter states he commissioned from Alicia Masters as a way to let people know the Baxter Building always will be the home of the Fantastic Four. He then states that he had to outbid Alchemax, Roxxon, and Hammer Industries, and that he intends to return ownership of the building to the Fantastic Four upon their eventual and inevitable return. Touched, Johnny states that he's glad the building is staying with family. Later in the evening, Peter, Johnny, and Harry hang out at a bar. Johnny again expresses incredulity at Peter hiring Clash and the son of the Green Goblin, and Harry adds that he'd been the Green Goblin himself. Peter remarks he's big on second chances, and Harry adds that's why they're not suing Johnny for damages. As Harry leaves to get drinks, Johnny quietly expresses surprise that he doesn't know Peter is Spider-Man, and Peter says that only twenty-six people in Earth-616 do. He receives another alert from Mockingbird and Johnny tells him not to answer it before Peter reveals she's in the know too. Mockingbird tells him of Zodiac's attack, and that they likely decrypted Peter's stolen data since they shut down all the Parker Industries tech on the Helicarrier. She tells Peter S.H.I.E.L.D. is about to commence their global strike in a few hours, and Peter tells her he has the Human Torch with him, asking Johnny if he wants in. As Harry returns with their drinks, Peter makes it sound like she invited them to a bowling game. Johnny remarks they shouldn't be drinking before the big match, but Harry tell him that he and Peter don't drink alcohol. Harry adds as a recovering drug addict and a single dad, he has responsibilities. He remarks that Peter never gave up on him and sees him not as an Osborn, but as Harry, and that's why they're best friends, but Johnny corrects him and says that Harry is like family to Peter. The three then raise a toast to family. In the African nation of Nadua, the general of the military dictatorship states that his nation's peace and prosperity are due to power being kept in his hands, but that Parker Industries intends to give free power to the people, something he is powerless to stop since his men and their weapons are no match for the high-tech equipment and weaponry Parker Industries possesses. He then asks his audience, a man whose head is swathed in bandages, but who is dressed in a purple vest and green camouflage, wearing a silver ring with the Green Goblin's face on it, if his weapons are a match for those of Parker Industries, to which he receives an affirmative answer. The general then states that it was a pleasure doing business, addressing the man as "Mr. Osborn". | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** Molly ** ** Unnamed employees * ** ** ** Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Unnamed minions * ** Unnamed Naduan bodyguards * Other Characters: * ** * * * * ** ** ** * * * * ** * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ** *** ** * Items: * * * * * * * * Clash's gauntlets * Vehicles: * * * * * * | Solicit = • More of Spider-Man’s post-Secret Wars world revealed! • Visit Parker Industries New York Headquarters, the building formerly known as the Baxter Building! The Human Torch is going to have something to say about that! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included